


Burning anger

by fandomgurl77



Category: Downton Abbey, Dumbo(2019)
Genre: Anger, Apologies to EVERYONE, Arguing, Fighting, Name-Calling, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rated M, Screaming, Sorry thomas, Talking, What a Mess!, Why Did I Write This?, badmouthing everyone, branson is a hero, but thomas isn't harmed don't worry, i was angry and wrote this to blow off steam, mr. carson saves the day, shouting, skellig fights thomas in the kitchen, skellig is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: Sotheby is visited by Nelis Skellig, his ex-colleague - at Downton Abbey.However, things become ugly when he explains why he resigned from his job at Dreamland...Rated M for violence, threats, name-calling and swearing.Note: This story contains a couple of homophobic slurs that are used by Skellig against Thomas, which I would never use in real life (I found this part very difficult to write.)
Kudos: 2





	Burning anger

_‘Dear me…’_ Sotheby thought as his ex-colleague approached him from across the room, _‘What do you want, Skellig…’_

‘Ah, Sotheby’, Skellig said before sitting in the free chair, ‘I believe I have something to say to you regarding V.A Vandevere and Dreamland.’

 _‘Oh. What does that abusive robotic prick want?’_ Sotheby thought before saying, ‘Ok then. Tell me.’

It was then that the atmosphere in the room turned cold and nasty.

‘Why the bloody hell did you leave!?’ Skellig shouted, ‘You had the greatest job in the universe, and you gave it up!!’

‘Isn’t it obvious??’ Sotheby said, ‘He said he was planning to **kill** Mrs. Jumbo so he could continue to **exploit** Dumbo’s abilities for those _stupid_ shows of his – not to mention **you** were going to fashion her into boots!!’

Skellig stared blankly in response, his face devoid of any emotion, as if he were a robot.

‘That’s **no reason** to give up your position as the FUCKING BUTLER!!!’ he screamed just as Robert walked in.

‘What’s going on here?’ he asked.

‘That was Skellig screaming and badmouthing me for retiring from my position in Dreamland’, Sotheby said.

‘THAT’S IT!’ Robert growled at Skellig, ‘I will **not** have my brother insulted by his ex-colleague!’

‘Brother, eh?’ Skellig challenged as he stood up, ‘Well then, ‘I hope you all fucking DIE!!!’

‘GET OUT!!’ Robert shouted, ‘You know where the exit is, now LEAVE!!’

‘I will, ponce!’ Skellig shouted as he stormed to the door before walking through and slamming it, ‘Wanker!! BELLEND!!’

‘Are you alright?’ Robert asked Sotheby.

‘Yes, Bobbo, I’m fine, thank you.’

‘Good’, Robert said, ‘I just hope he doesn’t cause any more trouble…’

Meanwhile, Sybil was walking down the hallway when she was nearly knocked over by an enraged Skellig.

‘Good heavens!’ she yelped, ‘Who are you?’

‘That don’t matter, bitch!!’ Skellig shouted, ‘Get out of my way!’

Sybil was gobsmacked by what she’d just heard.

‘You know what?’ she said, ‘I think I’m going to stay right here until you apologise.’

‘Do what you want, slattern!’ Skellig said, ‘I’ll **never** apologise to a hoity-toity cunt like you!!’

‘And _that_ is no way to treat a lady!’ Sybil said while Skellig briefly glanced down and noticed she was pregnant, ‘Now, apologise this instant!’

‘Ok, ok!’ he said while feigning surrender, ‘I’m sorry…’

‘Thank you’, Sybil said.

‘…sorry for doing this!!’ Skellig said before he proceeded to punch Sybil in the abdomen; fortunately, Branson grabbed his wrist just in time.

‘What do you think you’re doing, you feckin’ eejit!?’ he asked before slamming him against a wall, ‘Apart from bein’ a gobshite, that is!!’

‘Get off me, worthless git!!’ Skellig shouted as he broke free, ‘And if you must know, I was just leaving this madhouse!!’

‘Well then’, Branson said, ‘Goodbye. I’d like to see the back of you.’

‘Thank you…’, Skellig said as he stormed downstairs before shouting, ‘…and **FUCK OFF**!!!’

Things only got worse when Skellig decided to pay a visit to the servants in the kitchen before he left.

‘Hey!’ Mr. Carson said as the bald man trudged down the stairs leading under the house, ‘You _can’t_ come in here; only servants are allowed in this area!’

‘Shut up, twit!’ Skellig retaliated, ‘I’ll go wherever I like, thank you very much!’

The butler couldn’t believe what he had just heard from a complete stranger (who had slipped into the kitchen by now) as he stood there with his mouth agape.

‘Excuse me sir’, Daisy said upon noticing Skellig standing at the door, ‘But who are you?’

‘Shut up, bitch!!’ Skellig shouted, ‘And that goes for all you bitches and bastards in here!!’

‘Hey!’ O’Brien said, ‘Watch your language!’

‘Shut your trap, sourpuss!’ Skellig growled, only to be cut off by Thomas.

‘She’s right, you know’, he said, ‘You just decided to come in here unannounced so you could take your anger out on us. Well then, I believe that’s pretty poor decision-making; in fact, it’s piss poor.

‘Remember what I said about language?’ O’Brien said, ‘Oh, and _she’s_ the cat’s mother.’

However, before Thomas could respond, Skellig gave him a piece of his mind while taking advantage of his situation.

‘Shut it, dingus!’ Skellig shouted, ‘I won’t have a worthless lavender like you telling me what to do!’

Thomas was further enraged as this caused flashbacks of conflicts with his father to resurface in his mind.

‘Right’, he said as he stood up, rolled back his sleeves and approached Skellig, ‘If it’s me you want, it’s me you’ll get.’

Skellig laughed at this comment.

‘Why should I be so scared of you, pansy??’ he said, ‘Especially with _that_ flabby old weak frame of yours; you wouldn’t stand a chance!’

It was then that Thomas threw the first punch, causing the kitchen maids and everyone else to scatter.

‘Not so confident now, are you?’ Thomas asked before Skellig grabbed a metal tray of the bench and bonked him over the head with it, causing a clanging sound in the process.

However, Skellig was surprised that Thomas wasn’t fazed by this at all.

‘Is that all you’ve got, lumpkin?’ he said, ‘Because I’ve been through _much_ worse in my life.’

‘Ok, then…’ Skellig said before leaving to the wine cellar for a few seconds and bringing back a bottle of wine (one of the red varieties to be exact), ‘It’s bludgeoning time!’

 _‘Oh boy…’_ Thomas thought as he ducked out of the way when Skellig swung the bottle wildly at him before it exploded on impact with the wall.

‘Well’, Thomas said, his suit now dripping with wine, as was Skellig’s, ‘I see you’ve _covered_ all bets.’

Suddenly, Skellig roughly pinned him against the wall and began strangling him.

‘Don’t you _ever_ underestimate me again you vile, worthless piece of dirt!’ he said, ‘Honestly, I don’t know which is more foul: you, or this whole damn place!!’

‘ENOUGH!!’ Mr. Carson said upon entering the room, causing Skellig to let go of Thomas, who collapsed immediately, ‘You’ve caused enough damage as it is! Now GET OUT!!’

‘Well then’, Skellig said before leaving for good, ‘I hope you all DIE in a fire!!’ I **will** be back; don’t you forget it!’

‘Good riddance!’ Mr. Carson said.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending - I literally ran out of steam while writing.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
